


The World We Keep Returning To

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ?????, Blind Character, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Other, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know you've been to the world down there before. So have I." The person gestures dramatically with their arms as they talk, like they really want to get the point across, "We went there. We died there. And we came back here. It's a vicious cycle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World We Keep Returning To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyuonii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kyuonii).



> Because Emily suggested that Frisk could be blind and some angst happened?? 
> 
> I'm a lazy writer.

It's not like they can't see _anything_. 

They can see the blur of colours that is the world around them. They can see the way the colours fold into each other and form shapes- blurry shapes which are impossible to make out even if they squint as hard as possible. If they stretch their hand out in front of their face, they can make out the dark colour of their skin and the nails that are mostly coloured in purple. 

"Other people don't see this way." They say, matter of factly, because they're certain of this. Enough people have told them that in the past. 

Most people don't see a mash of colours and shapes that they've learned to navigate through trial and error- to most people, nothing is blurred and everything is clear. Frisk can't imagine what that would be like and they don't want to. They like the way the bright white of the snow looks against the green of the grass. They like the way the grey lumps called boulders line up like an army. 

They like the way the mountain looks to them. Not the way it looks to other people. The way they see it, squinting hard against the glare of the snow, is the way they know it best. It's a familiar sight, a familiar pattern of green, grey, and white. They come here often, to walk around. People say it's dangerous, that they could fall, but Frisk doesn't listen. They can handle themself well enough, even in a place like this. They've been coming here for years and they've never once slipped down the side of the mountain. 

Still, they like to peer down the hole that seems to drop endlessly into the mountain as best as they can. They sit at the edge, squinting into the dark abyss that lies below, and they like to imagine a whole world down there. A world hidden away from human view- somewhere that's filled with wonderful and mysterious creatures. A Wonderland. 

"You remember it too?" A voice calls from behind them. 

Frisk spins around. "I'm sorry?" 

"I know you've been to the world down there before. So have I." The person gestures dramatically with their arms as they talk, like they really want to get the point across, "We went there. We died there. And we came back here. It's a vicious cycle." 

"Uh..." Frisk frowns, wishing they could see the person better, "Right." 

They'd be lying if they said they hadn't thought such things themself before. In their dreams, in their thoughts, this mountain always seemed to linger. It was as if there was some significance to it that they couldn't figure out. They really wanted to figure it out though- maybe that was the real reason that they came out here every day and stared into the abyss. They stand up properly, straighten their back, and step away from the edge. 

"You're blind in this version, huh?" The person steps forward, "Something changes in every incarnation. I guess this is how it all happens in this one. There was one where you were mute, one where you were a boy, one where you were a girl, one where you were _me_. There's been a few versions where we bodyshare."

Frisk shudders at the thought. 

"Oh, don't look like that. It wasn't so bad." The person is in front of them now, snow crunching underfoot; a cold hand touches Frisk's cheek gently, "I know this is weird. We never met before. But in the last lifeline I lived... You and I got kind of close. It was embarrassing really." 

"Right." Frisk blinks. 

"We were friends." The person says, "Weird, huh? You and me?" 

"Weird." Frisk agrees. 

From here, they can make out what the person looks like. There's a blur of green and yellow swirling into each other which is probably what they're wearing. Their skin is sort of light, lighter than Frisk's at least, and there's a glint of pink or red on their face. Maybe they're blushing? _Their eyes are red_. They shrug off that thought quickly because it's illogical. People just don't have red eyes. Not that they've ever gotten close enough to anybody to find out. 

"I'm really sorry about this by the way." The person sighs, "There's only one way to reset the world. And that's for you to play through it again." 

They step close enough for Frisk to see that it must be their eyes. Their eyes are red. That isn't normal, is it? 

"Frisk..." The person looks at them like there's something else they want to say, "Stay determined!" 

Frisk has never once fallen on this mountain, never once slipped up like everybody expects them to. But one shove to the chest and they're sent stumbling backwards over the ledge. Everything turns black shortly after that. Black and then yellow. The yellow of bright flowers.


End file.
